mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Maw/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description Maw is a 2-Element Monster that came by itself on Version 1.11.0. As a baby, its has pink and light green fur with four light blue spots. Its lips are yellow with buck teeth sticking out of the mouth. As an adult, it has the same appearance from the original game, My Singing Monsters, but has better graphics (specifically its fur) and animation. Song The Maw sings "deedee, deedee, deedee, deedee, dee do deedee, deedee, deedee...do!" It sings during the part where the Wynq sings on the continent. On Party Island, It sings, "dee, deedeedee, deedeedee, deedeedeedeedee deedeedee, deedeedee, deedeedee, deedeedee!" After it sings its first part, a second voice provides a harmony when it sings the second part where Kayna, Furcorn, or PomPom sing along with the Candelavra. Breeding The Maw can be bred with the combination of Water and Cold. The possible combinations are: * Toe Jammer + Mammott Teleportation Maw can be teleported to Party Island at level 5 for award of 2. Teleport time for Maw is 5 minutes. Notes *Nearly in the end on the My Singing Monsters Soundtrack track "Continent", the Maw can be heard when Wynq plays. *Baby Maw is the second smallest monster, the first being baby Furcorn, this title was previously held by baby Yelmut. *Link about Maw's debut. *This is the seventh monster in DoF that changes size when it's an adult. The first and second are Quibble and Flum Ox, the third is Wynq, the fourth is Tring, the fifth and sixth are Deedge and Sneyser. *This is the second monster that's exclusive to the Continent and Party Island. The first is Shrubb. **They are both in the original game, as well. **They both have 2 elements. *In the original game, it takes 30 minutes to breed a Maw, in DoF, it takes 8 hours. Fwog shares this trait. *Just like in the original game, when a Maw sleeps, its mouth moves to look like it‘s snoring. *Maw started the trend of releasing a single monster every update, always intercalating between a non-Fire Monster and a Fire Monster. Before that, a non-Fire Monster and a Fire Monster were released together with every update. *The blue spots on the baby Maw may be dewdrops. *Weirdly, on the MSM Guide. DoF Adult Maw has the same sprite as Maw from MSM. *The DOF description of Maw is quite inaccurate, as it says that the Maw "never closes its mouth" despite it closing its mouth from time to time in its animation. This could be referring to its "talkativeness" mentioned in the bio, however. *While baby Maw only has upper teeth, adult Maw only has lower teeth. *The yellow dots on Maw’s egg appear on its adult form, though the green moss-like fur doesn’t appear at all. *The soundtrack can be heard during baby Maw's song. This proves BBB has recorded the sound using the soundtrack to control the tempo of sound. It can't be noticed unless headphones are used with a high volume. Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Double Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Party Island Category:Cold Category:Water Category:Monsters